


Primi passi

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Love Story, Sentimentale, famiglia, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Ogni mattina il mondo è un foglio di carta bianco e attende che i bambini, attratti dalla sua luminosità, vengano a impregnarlo dei loro colori. (Fabrizio Caramagna)Quel giorno avrebbe segnato un nuovo traguardo per la famiglia degli Azzurri. E poi… non c’era da meravigliarsi che stavolta il protagonista sarebbe stato baby Neal: si stava sempre parlando del figlio di Biancaneve e del Principe Azzurro.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Appuntamento al buio con…”]





	Primi passi

 

                             
  
"L’amicizia ha due ingredienti principali: il primo è la scoperta di ciò che ci rende simili. E il secondo è il rispetto di ciò che ci fa diversi."  
(Charles M. Schulz)  
   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
l’amica con cui condivido questi due ingredienti principali.  
Abbiamo tanto in comune, eppure  
Gli Snowing – pur amandoli- non sono tra questi.  
Ma la loro speranza ha contagiato anche me.]  
 

   
   
   
 

“Avevano vinto” erano le parole che si ripetevano incessantemente, ma non riuscivano ancora a crederci. Era stato questo pensiero con cui David e Mary Margaret si erano svegliati quel mattino, ancora storditi della realtà.  
«Buongiorno» affermò l’uomo prima di sfiorare la guancia della donna, passare il dito nei lineamenti chiari del suo viso fino a fermarsi sulle sue labbra.  
Quel gesto provocò il fuoco in entrambi, lei appoggiò il peso sul gomito, fece leva su di esso e depose sulla bocca del marito un soffice bacio che lui ricambiò immediatamente.  
Attimi di vita insieme e ricordi che avrebbero custodito gelosamente.  
David si tirò su il lenzuolo, cambiò posizione attirando la moglie su di sé e la cosparse di baci lunghi, brevi, intensi e dolci. Attorno a loro poteva quasi vedersi quell’aura bianca che riconduceva alla magia più pura mai esistita al mondo.  
«Aspetta…» ansimante affermò Mary Margaret, ricevendo un’occhiataccia da David che le sorrise poco dopo.  
«Si è svegliato Neal» costatò con sicurezza, spostandosi e scendendo dal letto per indossare la vestaglia. Lui la guardò con occhi stupiti, non ci credeva e così, anticipandola, andò in camera del piccolo e lo trovò in piedi, eretto sulle sue gambe mentre si teneva alle sbarre della culla con un dito in bocca.  
In quel momento detestò la moglie, non capiva come faceva, tutte le volte; così prese il piccolo e scese in cucina, dove era sicuro di trovarla.  
Mary Margaret quando li vide arrivare sorrise, non voleva farlo ma era più forte di lei e il marito alzò gli occhi al cielo facendo finta di essere infastidito.  
«Sesto senso di mamma» farfugliò vantandosi, ricevendo il solletico e un bacio sulla guancia.  
I due erano intenti a preparare la colazione mentre il piccolo principino era sistemato sul suo tappeto dei giochi. Presi dalla conversazione non si accorsero di ciò che era successo.  
Neal era stanco di quei giocattoli, voleva anche lui partecipare alle risate dei genitori, così lentamente mise le manine sul divano, si tirò su sulle sue gambine e rimase fermo per un po’. Non appena acquistò fiducia e stabilità, si staccò dal suo appoggio girandosi verso i due adulti.  
Stavolta fu David a percepire un cambiamento, così quando si voltò e vide il figlio in piedi sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Ma-Mary Margaret» balbettò con voce stridula con un tono più alto di quanto lui volesse; la moglie si girò ma lui non fu capace di proferire parola, alzò il braccio e con un dito indicò la postazione del figlio.  
D’un tratto nella stanza calò il silenzio, i due rimasero a fissare il figlio, orgogliosi ma allo stesso tempo con una nota di terrore che poteva leggersi in fondo ai loro occhi lucidi.  
Inconsciamente allungarono le braccia lungo i fianchi e cercarono l’uno la mano dell’altro per stringersi reciprocamente.  
Neal alzò gli occhi verso i genitori, come a voler avere il consenso; colto dai loro sorrisi, si sentì al sicuro e con un piede dietro l’altro iniziò goffamente a camminare verso di loro.  
I suoi primi passi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio ^_^  
Ebbene sì, sono sempre io e sono qui per la seconda volta, ma portando con me una coppia diversa e due personaggi che pur amandoli non fanno sì che siano la mia OTP. Ma non c’è dubbio che con loro ho imparato a credere al vero amore, ho sognato e mi sono persa nei ricordi della loro storia d’amore.  
 L’idea di questa storia nasce proprio come quella precedente- ovvero la storia di Belle e Gold- dall’idea di regalare alla mia amica per il suo compleanno piccole storie, su coppie che amiamo e lei in particolar modo senza che sappia nulla. E’ una sorpresa.  
Ritornando a noi, questa storia si collega al finale della sesta stagione, dove tutti sono felici e ognuno ha il suo lieto fine. E’ un salto nel futuro, un piccolo momento della famiglia degli Azzuri, un momento prezioso che ho pensato e che ho voluto condividere con tutti.  
Beh, che altro aggiungere?  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi porti un po’ di gioia e , nella speranza che non sia troppo… Magari un accenno di sorriso e di occhi felici- tranquilli, vi regalo la visita dal dentista ;)  
Un grazie va a tutti coloro che mi seguono, chi commentando e chi leggendo solamente, ma devo dire grazie anche a mia cugina e, anche se non lo sa alla mia best Lù, colei che mi ha dato la possibilità di scrivere per lei di loro.  
Un bacio e buona lettura ;)  
Claire  
 


End file.
